Naruto Characters vs Us
by 13thShadowKnight
Summary: This is a tragedy for me and my friends. Oh well, we're sitting in class one day and our most hated Naruto characters come to our school. then our fave Naruto characters come and we're like YAY! so yeah...r
1. it's a chapter

13sk: hi everybody!

kelse: this is a new story about what would happen if the Naruto characters came to our school. our most hated Naruto characters...

13sk: me n kelse were talkin bout it on the phone, so i decided to make a story about it

Naruto: She doesn't own Naruto, me or the story

13sk: so sad :'(

* * *

Kelsey's Class

_Career education. What a boring class. This sucks. I wish something exciting would happen. _"Class, we're going to have a special visister today. He will be here for the rest of the year. The career we will study about is being a ninja." Kelsey perked up. _Now this is what I'm talking about. Who is it I wonder?_ A man stepped into the room. "Class, this is Mr. Hatake Kakashi."

"WHAT! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE!" Kakashi looked at her. "Oh, hey Kelsey." She was silent for a moment, then said, "Instead of being bored in this stupid class, like I usually am, I will now run around the desks screaming 'GET ME OUTTA HERE!' AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She did as she said. Screaming and running. Then she hid under the desk.

Kakashi and the rest of the class stared at her. He walked over to her desk. "Uh... Kelsey, Are you ok?" She screamed, jumped out from under the desk, hitting her head in the process, and ran out of the room.

The class stared.

The teacher stared.

Kakashi stared.

Some kid who was outside the classroom stared.

She ran. Far away. The only place that she could hide would be...THE CAFETERIA!

Emma's Class

_I'm bored. Really bored. Really, really, really, really, peanut butter, really, really bored. I wish there was something to do. _"Class, we have a new student. She's come all the way from Japan. This is Haruno Sakura." Emma looked up. "Hi Emma! Good to see you again!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! IT'S THE PINKY GIRL! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed and ran out of the room, to the girls bathroom and splashed her face with water. "You're only dreaming, you're only dreaming." She kept repeating to herself. "Nothing will happen. Nothing at all." She walked out the bathroom and back to the class.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I WASN'T DREAMING! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She ran out of the room again. Everybody stared. "Well, let's get back to the lesson. Who knows the answer to number four? Some on. I know you can do it! I love you all so much!" and blah blah blah. Meanwhile, Emma was running around the school like a possessed clown. (A/N: Inside joke) She ran into a wall. "Ow. I think I should head back to class now. I was just hallusinating." She walked back into class. "Hi Emma!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She ran out. Then walked back in. "Man guys, you have no idea who I thought I just-OMIGOD! SHE'S STILL HERE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" and reapeat. "Man guys, you won't believe who-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! SHE'S STILL HERE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" and repeat about 20 times before she finally realizes she's not dreaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" This time she ran out the class room and to the cafeteria.

"Hey! Kelsey, what are you here for?"

"Kakashi, you?"

"Sakura. I hope Sydney's ok."

"Me too." They were hiding under the tables.

Sydney's Class

Snore.

"Sydney wake up!"

Snore.

"Sydney, wake up!"

Snore.

"WAKE UP STUPID!"

Zzzzzzzzz...

"Uh, this is hopeless." Candy said, rolling her eyes. "She's never gunna wake up."

"Class, we have a new student. His name is Gaara. I'd like you all to introduse yourselves."

"I'm Candy."

"Samantha."

"Jordan."

"Matt."

"Kevin."

"Holly."

Snore...

They all stared at the sleeping girl.

Snore...

They secided to go on.

"Ladd."

"Ed."

"Amber."

"And finally, I'm Mrs.Way. Pleased to meet you. I hope you all make Mr. Gaara feel comfortable here."

"Yes Mrs. Way."

"Holly, could you wake Sydney up so she can meet our new student?"

"I know how to get her up." Gaara walked over to her and knelt down. "HEY SYDNEY! IT'S GAARA! WAKE UP!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! IT'S THE EVIL PANDA OF DEATH! WHY MUST THE WORLD BE SO CRUEL?" (A/N: thanks 4 the idea onecrazygal) She ran out of the room and... to the cafeteria. She slid under the table, knocking her friends over. "Hey guys. How ya'll doin'?"

"Fine. 'Cept for Kakashi is in my Career Ed. class."

"Same, 'cept Sakura's in my science class."

"Me too, 'cept Gaara's gunna be in ALL my classes!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

13sk: well, it's gunna be a one shot, unless ya'll want me to continue

Kelsey: yep.

Emma: totally

13sk: r&r people


	2. Thanks 4 the flame Jeff!

13sk: i got my first flame from Jeff. since you falmed me, I'LL FLAME YOU! you are what you read i always say, so if my stories retarded, SO ARE YOU! this is too much fun, send me more flames so i can yell at you, it makes me have more confidence. I still except all reviews.

Kelsey: yeah, you do need more.

13sk: more what?

Kelse: confidence

13sk: you don't have to rub it in

Kelse: i know. what was his review anyways?

13sk: 'this is retarded' i deleted it.

Kelse: that's so gay.

13sk: i know. i dun own Naruto!

* * *

In the Cafeteria, Under the Table...

"I don't wanna die!" Kelsey wailed as they allpanicked.

"Neither do I!" Emma screamed. Sydney just sat there, in a daze, not really paying attention and had completely forgotten about what was going on. So, they woke her up.

"SYDNEY! WE'RE GUNNA DIE AND YOU'RE JUST SITTING THERE!" She looked up. "Oh yeah... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! SHIT! THIS IS SO DAMN BAD! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" So, yeah. They all pretty much just sat there screaming while half the school was freakin out cause some insane girls were thinkin they were gunna die. So...yeah. That's pretty much what happened for about half an hour.

In Kelsey's Class...

"Well... that was interesting... So, Mr Kakashi, how are you liking our school so far?" He stared at her. "Well, Kelsey sure seemed gald to see me... Yeah. Well, I'm going to go find her. I'll be back in an hour." He disappeared to search for the insane pyro.

In Emma's Class...

"I don't understand!" Sakura sobbed. "I thought she would be happy to see me!" They all stared at her. "I'm sure she is. She just...um...expressess her emotions in different ways... yeah that's it." She smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah...right, you just keep thinking that..."

"Okay! I'll go find her! Lalalalala!"

She skipped out of the room.

The class cheered.

In Sydney's Class...

"So, Gaara right? When did you first meet Sydney?" Holly asked. "Ummm... at ... a... ummm... grocery store..."

"Really now... That's cool."

"It figures you'd be Sydney's friend. You're all gothic like she is." Ladd and his stupid friends laughed. He walked over to them. "So, you think we're friends? Wrong answer...she is _scared _of me and hates me... She must hate you too, am I right?" They stared at him. "Duh. But she's not scared of us."

"I'm going to go find her..."

"Yeah. You go find your gothic girlfriend." Those idiots started laughed again. He just glared and walked out, making a mentle note to kill them later.

Okay...Back To The Table...

They were sitting in the fetal position, talking to themselves about how to get out when half the school was looking for them. "We could burn it all down...yes...burn it all down..." Kelsey was saying. Sydney pat her on the back. "It's ok my dear friend. We'll be outta here soon... I hope..." Then Sydney went to go sit at the other end of under the table to talk about ways to kill a panda...Yeah...

Back with Kakashi...

"Kelsey? Oh Kelsey? Come out. I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanna talk." (A/N: cough-liar-cough) He searched everywhere. Except the girl's bathroom cuz he can't go in there.

With Sakura...

"EMMA! MY DEAR FRIEND! WHERE ARE YOU?" She looked everywhere including the girl's bathroom cuz she can go in there.

With Gaara...

He went straight to the cafeteria...

Those poor, poor girls...

Hiding under the table...

In the cafeteria...

Where Gaara was sitting...

At the same table...

He's not looking under it...

Thank goodness...

Under the Table...

Silence.

Only silence where they were hiding.

They knew Gaara was there, they just didn't want him to know they were.

He sighed.

They held their breathe.

"I know your under there so come out." They did. Screaming like maniacs. And dodging random people that appeared out of nowhere. They hid in...THE OTHER GIRL'S BATHROOM!

* * *

13sk: well...you wanted it... so here it is..

kesle: the second chapter.

13sk: it's like 11:00 PM

Kelse: night

13sk: review and good night... sleepy sleepy sleepy


	3. The Next Stupid Day

13sk: hi everybody!

everybody: STOP SAYING HI!

13sk: fine... well, this is the chapter where Shikamaru comes and Sydney starts to mimic him in another chapter..so yeah. Shikamaru, will you do the disclaimer (puppy dog eyes) (beware the cuteness...)

Shika: this is so troublesome... She does not own Naruto...but she is very troublesome...

13sk: yes. yes I am. and since there were no reviews for the second chapter, I'll keep writing.

* * *

The Next Stupid Day...At Sydney's House...

"Mom, I'm sick."

"No you're not. Get ready for school."

"But I'm sick!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Yes."

"No! Hey...WAIT A MINUTE!" Her mom pushed her out the door. "Be good at school today, we're going to meet our new neighbors this afternoon, so finish your homework quickly."

"Since when did people want to live next to us."

"Since they moved in yesterday. I hear they have a son who's in all your classes." Her mom smiled and shut the door.

Sydney walked to school.

At Emma's House...

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes, now get ready."

"Please."

"No."

Please."

"GO NOW EMMA!"

"EEP! Yes Ma'am!" She ran out the door to meet Sydney and Kelsey.

Kelsey's House...

"Go to school."

"Yessir."

She walked out the door and to the groups normal meeting spot.

Meeting Spot...(I had to put this in)

"Hey guys..."

"Hey..."

"...wanna skip school?"

"Sure." They walked to the woods to, well...do nothing.

Sydney fell asleep.

Kelsey listened to music.

Emma...talked to Tom, her imaginary friend...

Shikamaru appeared.

Sydney woke up cause there was a noise.

"HEY GUYS! IT'S SHIKAMARU!"

They looked up. "YAY!" He looked at them. "You three are so troublesome. Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Yes...I mean no..." Emma stated. He sighed. "I'll take you to school, and get you out of trouble if you come quickly and quietly and aren't so troublesome."

"Okay." Emma said.

"Whatever." Kelsey stated.

"Snore." ...Sydney was asleep again... He stared at her. _This is so troublesome... Why did I agree to help them?_

FLASHBACK

"Shikamaru, I need you to keep these three girls out of trouble."

He sighed. "Why?"

"Because I am the Hokage and I said so."

"Fine."

END FLASHBACK

_Oh yeah, the authority figure saying 'I said so.' trick. Man, this is so troublesome... _

He poked Sydney. "Wake up."

"I don't feel like it."

"Well, I said get up."

"And I said no."

He sighed.

She got up and followed him.

In The Office...

"Why are all of you so late?" The principle shouted.

Shikamaru sighed. "I'm the new student. They were escorting me around the neighborhood and we got lost. Please excuse us."

"Fine, just get to class." The girls went on. Shikamaru got his schedule. _This will be so troublesome... _He was in all of Sydney's classes, since he was advanced too.

"Class, we have another new student. This is Shikamaru. I hope you all make him feel welcome."

"Sigh. Class is so troublesome. Where might Sydney be ma'am?"

"She's in the back of the room, next to Ladd. My, my. All our new students seem to know Miss Sydney."

Sydney twitched at the 'Miss' part. She hated it when old people called her Miss. When anybody called her Miss.

"It's good to see that Sydney finally has some friends."

She twitched again. She was always tortured by guidence councilers and teachers who said she needed more friends. Shikamaru sighed and sat next to Sydney.

"Aw. Look at the newest couple." Everybody laughed except Shika, cause he was thinking that it was too troublesome to fight with them. Sydney, cause she was plotting revenge. And Gaara, cause he never laughs.

"What's wrong Gaara, jealous?" He glared at him. "If you don't shut up, I will torture you in the most horrible way, then burn and bury you alive."

He stopped laughing. So did everyone else. Except for the people who weren't laughing in the first place...cause they were never laughing...

Lunch...

The three girls sat outside where they usually sat.

Shikamaru sat in the soccer feild, watching the clouds.

Gaara was...well... we may never know...

Kakashi was reading his perverted books.

Ladd was continuing to ridicule Sydney.

Sydney was ignoring him.

Kelsey was trying to punch him.

And Emma was holding her back.

Well, now that you know what is happenening, on with the story...

"Go away Ladd, I'm trying to eat."

"LEMME GO EMMA! I'M GUNNA KILL HIM!"

"No Kelsey, killing is wrong and mean and it hurts peoples feelings."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Shut up..."

"Aw, what's wrong? Is your boyfriend mad at you?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. Now leave me alone."

"Ask him nicely Sydney and he'll go away."

"No Emma. He won't."

"Yes he will. Watch. Ladd, could you please leave us alone?"

"Hmmm...Let me think about it...No."

"Told you." Sydney said, getting up to go find nothing in particular. "Going to find your boyfriend?"

There was laughter.

Then Sydney turned around, her eyes dark and sinister.

She punched him in the gut and walked away smiling, leaving him lying on the ground in pain...

* * *

13sk: yeah, well, that took me like 2 hours to write. 

Kelse: doesn't it usually take you half an hour?

13sk: yes, but i got up early this morning just to write this for ya'll, so I'm tired.

Shika: don't be troublesome and review her story... she needs at least one review before she'll update again


	4. Demon Released

13sk: hey ya'll.

ya'll: hey

13sk: i'm kinda lost for halloween fright, so i'll just keep continuing this story

Shika: sigh, why do i have to do this

13sk: cuz i said so

Shika: she doesn't own Naruto

* * *

They all stared at her. 

She just kept walking.

When she got to the bathroom, she couldn't hold it in anymore, so she just started laughing. It was sickening that she was laughing about another's pain.

_Sit and watch the world go by..._

She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. Then closed her eyes.

_Everybody's gunna die..._

She smiled, and started thinking about what he'd done to deserve that.

_Laughing at the people's pain..._

Her eyeslooked sinister and wicked as she opened them again. Her teeth razor sharp as always.

_Am I really that insane...?_

"Yes..." She looked up. Her laugh echoing in the close space. Her eyes were now glowing blood red, and she had a sickening aura surrounding her. Sydney pulled the hood over her head, hiding her face. She knew it was against school rules, but she didn't care.

Seeing their friend, Emma and Kelsey ran over to her. "Sydney! Do you have any idea what you've just done?" She looked over at the boy on the ground, now coughing up blood and surrounded by teachers and students.

"Who did this to you?"

Ladd looked up, his eyes filled with fear. Then he shook his head. He wouldn't tell, for fear of what she would do to him if he told.

She smiled and continued on her way to her favorite class...art.

Art Room...

People stared.

Uncaringly, she walked over to get her sketchbook and other supplies. Sydney sat back down and started drawing. You see, she was a really good artist, and a lot of people would always watch in amazement or fear. The pictures she drew were dark, showing tales of death, suicide, and...murder... Of course, the art teacher didn't know of this. If she did, she would recomend guidence. She didn't like guidence...

Ahem... Well, she went on with art and all. No one else disturbed her, except this annoying voice in her head...

With Kelsey...

Everyone was asking her questions about Sydney. Kesley finally got pissed off and started yelling. "GET THE HELL OUTTA MY FACE! IF YOU WANNA KNOW, ASK HER!" Everybody shut up cause they knew what she was capable of...

FLASHBACK

A girl was standing in front of a feild,smoke filling the air. She was smiling, happy about what she'd done. Sure, she didn't mean to, but it felt good now that she had. An entire estate was destroyed...

END FLASHBACK

With Emma...

Being as stupid as ever, Emma was answering every question truthfully.

"Yeah, I do think she's being possessed by some sort of demon. Or maybe not. I wouldn't know." She smiled and kept answering every question she could, clueless as usual.

Wherever Kakashi is...

"Hmm... Why is it that your toes look like sausages...Sigh. I guess there's some things we'll just never know." He kept staring at his toes...yeah...

Wherever Sakura is...

"I wonder if Sasuke will like me if I wear this..." She looked through a magazine she had found in her book bag. (A/N: get a clue...HE HATES UR FREAKIN GUTS! geez...sissy...)

Somewhere...

Shikamaru was still looking at the clouds and thinking about how troublesome school was.

Wherever Gaara is...(we may never know)

You know, I have no idea what what he'd be doing because right now, I really don't care because I'm in a bad mood.

Well...Back With Our Beloved Friends...

The bell rang.

Everyone practically killed each to get to their house because it was the weekend. All except Sydney. She didn't even wanna think about who her new neighbors were. She walked slowly in a dream-like state. She saw her house. She slowed her pace. Sydney quickly decided to just get it over with.

She opened the door, and, to her surprise, found...

* * *

13sk:...

everybody: YOU MEAN PERSON!

13sk: (glares) well, maybe i felt like being mean...

everybody: RUN! THE AUTHORESS IS PISSED OFF! (runs out the door)

13sk: ...r&r...or die...


	5. eh, another chapter

13sk: Hey people, I kinda has writers block for a minute or two or 10,000

people: just get on with the story!

13sk: fine fine. I dun own Naruto

* * *

Sydney opened the door and was surprised to see... 

**WHAM!**

"SYDNEY! I'M SOOOO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"

She blinked.

"I'm glad to see you too Naruto." (A/N: sorry kelse, I had to put Naruto in.) "So, ummm...exactly who are you living with?" He frowned. "Neji and Sasuke... YOU BETTER NOT THINK I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

"I don't..."

"GREAT! NOW YOU CAN SEE WHERE I LIVE!" He dragged her out the door, without so much as asking if she wanted to come.

* * *

At Kelsey's Place...

Kelsey was in her room, trying to avoid the fact that there was a moving van next door. "KELSEY! WE HAVE NEW NEIGHBORS!" Kelsey's mom said as she walked in the door. "That's great mo-"

"Come in here and meet them!" She sighed and followed her mom's orders. She walked in the living room to find...

* * *

At Emma's Place...

Emma sat and stared at the Skittle, thinking something magic would appear if she stared at it long enough. Her little brothers watched with her. So they sat there and stared... and stared... and stared... Ahem, well, her mom came in and said that they were going to meet the new neighbors.

She took the Skittle with her, and kept staring at it...

Her mom stared at her and decided not to ask. Well, they walked over and rang the doorbell. There was a little scuffling heard, like _claws _(A/N: hint hint) running over a wooden floor. A dog barked. (A/N: hint)

"All right! I'm coming!" A boy shouted to his dog. (A/N: HINT PEOPLE HINT!) She saw the door open and ...

* * *

With Naruto...

He dragged her over the fence, across the yard and into the house. "HEY GUYS! I'M BACK!" He yelled as he ran in, not really noticing the fact thatSydney was kinda scratched up. (A/N: HELLO PEOPLE? HE JUST DRAGGED THE GIRL!)

She heard some one yell for him to shut up. She heard another yell form Naruto, then from the mysterious voice from nowhere, aka Sasuke. Neji walked up and just glared at Naruto, then looked behind him to see Sydney standing there, pretty much in a daze, not really paying attention. She had gotten bored with their fighting after about a minute, so she blocked them out.

All of a sudden, a random fly that appeared out of nowhere seemed to be much more interesting than the Sasuke and Naruto's fight. She watched it fly around before-

**SMACK! **

The fly was dead.

Poor fly.

She turned to glare at Neji, who had just killed the only interesting thing in the house. "It was getting annoying." he stated simply.

"'It was getting annoying.'" She mumbled in a mocking tone. It was his turn to glare at her. She stuck out her tongue and went to go break up the fight, so she could actually talk to some one who _wasn't _a fly killer. She wasa fly killer, but that doesn't matter.

* * *

At Kelsey's Place...

She stared.

He stared.

Her mom stared at her.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

The boy sighed. "Your daughter is very troublesome ma'am. By the way, my name is Shikamaru, and I go to her school. No introductions are needed. That would just be too troublesome."

* * *

With Emma...

She stared at him.

"Hey Emma."

"Hi Kiba." Akamaru barked. "Hey to you too." He looked at the Skittle, still clutched on her hand. "This is Mr. Skittles. He will make magical rainbows appear... some time..." He stared at her. "What?" Her mom stared at her. "What?" Her brothers stared at her. "WILL YOU STOP STARING AT ME!" They stopped. "Thank you."

* * *

With Naruto and Co...

**WHAP!**

"Ow! Why do you have to hit so hard?" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "You wouldn't shut up... And I'm bored...And-"

"OH! OH! YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE BEST PART ABOUT ME LIVING HERE!" She sighed. "What is it?"

"SAKURA LIVES NEXT DOOR!" She froze. _Sakura? That means... _Just then, some one knocked at the door. Sasuke opened it. "SASUKE!" She saw the pink hair and knew...

Her time had come...

"Well... look at the time... I gotta go..." She said quickly running to to the door.

"No Sydney! You can't go yet! We still need to go shopping and talk about make up and other girl stuff."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

13sk: well, hope you liked it!

Kesle: if you have any ideas for halloween fright, please e mail 13sk, or tell us in a review. WE NEED HELP!

Neji: yes, you do

13sk: (glaring at Neji) NOT THAT KIND OF HELP! anyways, r&r people!


	6. TORTURE TIME!

13sk: hey

people: ... what did we tell you before...

13sk: EEP! SORRY!

people: YOU BETTER BE!

13sk: whateva... i dun own Naruto...

people: ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

With Kelsey...

"Hey Shikamaru! Do you understand this?" She said, pointing to the homework in her hand. He sighed. "Yes."

"Can you tell me the answers?"

"No."

"Crap... I'm calling Sydney."

"Why?"

"She'll tell me the answers."

"Why?"

"Now you're the one whose troublesome."

"..." Kelsey walked over to the phone to do as she said, then waited...and waited...and waited...

"DAMMIT! WHY WON'T SHE PICK UP THE FUCKIN PHONE?"

The reason was simple...

Sakura was torturing her...

* * *

With Sydney and Sakura...

"Come on Sydney! I know you have to like someone!"

"No."

"Come on! You can tell me."

"I said no."

"Is it-"

"I SAID NO! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

There was a moment of silence.

"I think it's Neji."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! DIE WOMAN!" Sydney took out the pocket knife thet 'just so happened to be there' when she was dragged into this torture chamber.

Sakura screamed.

Sydney lost it.

All three boys were staring at the top of the stairs.

Sakura was running.

Sydney was chasing.

Soon she'll be dead...

* * *

With Emma...

"Well, that was a lovely visit, but I just heard Sydney scream in rage, so I better go work this out. Say bye Mr. Skittles."

It said nothing.

"... Bye Emma..." Kiba went back inside while Emma ran off...

* * *

With Kelsey...

She had also heard her friends evil battle cry, and had run to see what was wrong. When she got there, she found Emma, sitting on her butt in the dirt with a stupid look on her face, Naruto the same way, and the others were just staring at the deranged girl in front of them.

"DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"She was still chasing Sakura, not looking a bit tired. Sakura, on the other hand, looked like she was about to fall down and die. Shikamaru showed up and stared a the scene that he knew would come.

Sakura would be dead.

Naruto would be after Sydney.

Sydney would threaten to murder Naruto.

Sasuke and Neji wouldn't care.

And he would be laying in the grass watching the clouds...

Yeah... you just think that Shikamaru...

Actually, it ended up like this.

Sydney was chasing Sakura.

Sakura was screaming.

Gaara appeared out of nowhere, scaring the shit outta Sydney.

Sydney hid behind Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stepped aside.

Gaara glared at her. Then Emma and Kelsey.

They all ran.

Sasuke had wet back inside.

And Neji wasn't paying attention. He saw another fly. (A/N: MURDERER!)

Gaara, well... disappeared after that...

* * *

With the Girls...

They were hiding in the woods of all places. It was dark. But it was Friday night, so they could stay out as late as they wanted to.

Sydney's paranoia was acting up and she was jumping at the slightest noise. Kelsey was in a tree, a scout kinda. Emma was... talking to Mr. Skittles...

Okay.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sydney shouted as a bush moved. She was getting on Kelsey's nerves.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"...that went on for some time...

In the Bushes...

He sat there for 20 minutes watching the two girls argue. It seemed like the brown haired girl was winning, but in the end, the black haired one did.

He stood up.

"Now, now girls. You shouldn't be arguing. Teamwork is really important."

They stopped.

They stared.

They screamed.

Standing before them was...THAT STUPID PERVERT KAKASHI!

* * *

13sk: DUN DUN DUN!

kelse: ...

Emma: (too busy talking to Mr Skittles)

kakashi: ...I'm not a pervert...

everyone(including the Naruto cast, 13sk, kelse, emma, and Mr. Skittles): YES YOU ARE!

13sk: r&r!


	7. I can't Think of A Name

13sk: hi

kelse: stop it

13sk: ok, i'll never say hi again

kelse: yeah right

13sk: watch me say it again in the next chapta

kelse: ...she dun own Naruto

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" They started running away from the evil being. The evil being just stared at them and went back to reading his pervy book. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" They kept running. " I TOLD YOU THERE WAS SOMETHING IN THE BUSH! BUT NO! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME!"

"WELL, YOU WERE BEING PARANOID! AND JUMPING AT EVERYTHING THAT MOVED!"

"WELL PARANOIA CAN BE GOOD SMETIMES!"

"I DON'T CARE! RUN!" So they did.

**WHAM!**

They ran straight into Shikamaru, who knew exactly where they went.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru! Can you help us?"

"That would be too troublesome."

"PLEASE!"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"What do you need help with?"

"My homewo-"

"We need to get away from all the others. So?"

"Tch. You three are so troublesome."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Follow me."

He lead them through the woods to a small, secluded feild. In the middle, there were already tents set up and even a fire and sleeping bags. _I swear he can tell the future. _Sydney thought as she stared at the camping area. Shikamaru sat down in front of one of the tents and stared at the fire, since there were no clouds cause it was night. The girls each sat in front of one of tents and just stared at him, expecting him to tell them how he knew this would happen. Of course, he said nothing.

They all went to sleep, except Sydney because she has insomnia and can't go to sleep as quick as everyone else. Which really sucks cause she's always tired and sick all the time. Stupid cold. Stupid insomnia. Once she went three days without sleeping, which wa really really bad and all. So, she just laid there and tried to get some rest. Which she didn't.

The Next Morning...

Everyone awoke bright and early, except Sydney, cause she was already awake. Shikamaru was his usual everthing-is-too-troublesome mood.

Kelsey was in a bad mood cause she woke up early.

Emma was as happy as ever. She still had Mr. Skittles, who kept her company while the others were busy talking to each other instead of her.

Sydney was in a really bad mood. But she was also in her I-wanna-mimic-someone-to-annoy-the-hell-outta-them mood. Shikamaru just happened to be her victem.

* * *

13sk: short, yes but do you know how much i don't care

kelse: shut up

13sk: r&r!


	8. IT'S THE GOVERNMENT!

13sk: sorry for making u wait a very long time.

shika: she don't own naruto

* * *

In a flash, Sydney somehow changed her outfit. Which looked exactly like Shikamaru's. He stared at her. She stared back. When he stood up, she stood up. Whatever he did, she did. They sighed and sat back down. "You are so troublesome." They both said. They blinked. "How can you do that?" Again, they both said it. Shika finally gave up and ignored her. They pulled down the tents, cleaned the area, and set off for another lovely adventure. 

"How are you Mr. Skittles? I'm doing good too." Emma...was being Emma when Kelsey finally snapped.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! AND GIVE ME THAT DAMN THING!" She grabbed the helpless skittle and ate him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Emma wailed as she mourned the loss of her dear friend. "Emma, get over it. It was a skittle. You can have another when we come out of hiding."

"OKAY!" She started skipping and humming and all that other shit. Aparently, she was happy. They walked awhile before The twins stopped. Sydney stopped mimicing Shika. "I sense a presence up ahead."

"If it's Gaara, we'll all be dead!" Emma shouted, knowing the Princess Bride well. (A/N: i dun own that either)

They stared at her. She was pretending to be a galloping gazzelle. (A/N: heh heh heh...) She lept around until she was out of site. Then the others left, not really caring what happened to poor Emma.

After a while they heard "MY PARTY'S COOLER THAN YOUR PARTY!" They followed the sound to see Emma talking to Naruto. "NU-UH!"

"YEAH-HUH! MY PARTY HAD CHRISTMAS POLKA MUSIC! AND A GIANTPINK FLOWER AS A CENTER PIECE!"

"Emma, no one likes polka music. The fact that it's christmas polka music makes it worse. I hate christmas music." Sydney stated as she walked up to her small minded friend. The poor girl was still talking about galloping gazzelles. "It's okay Emma. It'll all be over soon. The nice men in white coats will be here any minute now."

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE MEN IN WHITE COATS!"

"Yes Stupid, the men in white coats." They saw a black van coming. "IT'S THE GOVERNMENT! STUPID! IT! LET'S GO!"

"RIGHT-O ZEBRA!" They ran away right as thevan pulled up. Two men with sunglasses, black suits and earphones stepped out.

"Have you seen three girls that like to talk about world domination?" Shikamaru and Naruto stared, then shook their heads no. "Well, if you ever see them, contact us." One guy, we'll call him Bob, gave hima card. "We'll be watching you. And remember, you didn't see anything..." Bob and Dude suspiciously got back in the van. As they drove away, seagulls flew above them, with earpieces also. (A/N: i believe that seagulls are evil government agents) Shikamaru and Naruto watched them go.

"That...was wierd." Naruto shook his head in agreement.

* * *

13sk: that was short, bt review and i'll try to make it longer.

Bob: THERE SHE IS! GET HER!

13sk: NNNOOOOOOOOOO! THEY FOUND ME! runs away

Dude: r&r... WAIT FOR ME BOB! and remember kids, you didn't see anything...


	9. Of Librarians and the Lunch Ladies

13sk: ok, i'm lazy. i pulled a shikamaru. GET OVER IT! sorry.

kelse: god

em: geez

bob: WTF?

13sk: how'd you get here?

bob: i dunno

13sk: well, you can say the disclaimer

bob: 13thshadowknight does not own naruto.

13sk: one day...

bob: this chapter is dedicated to 007al, for her brave fight against the government seagulls. just lettting you know, 13sk and her friends believe seagulls are with the government. they don't like the government. okay. onto the story.

* * *

"That... was wierd... Naruto, should we find them?" 

"...Yeah..." He took a deep breath. "GUYS! THE GOVERNMENT'S GONE!" About a minute later, three girls emerged from the bushes and walked back over to them.

"Sooo... the penguins is gone?"

"Yes. They's gone... Tomorrows Monday... I'm going home." With that, Sydney walked away. Soon after, Emma and Kelsey followed. Shikamaru and Naruto just stared after them, then walked back to their houses.

* * *

**Monday...**

The three girls and the Naruto characters went to school. Sydney just avoided Gaara and Shikamaru... and everyone else... and went to the library. To her surprise, she found Hayate standing there, looking bored. She immediately ran out to tell Kelsey and Emma. They came back a short while later.

"Sooo... Hayate, what are you doing in the library?"

"Um... I'm the new librarian." He coughed and looked down at them.

"YAY! Can we eat lunch in here?"

"Umm... -koff- I guess so..."

"YEEEEEESSSSS!" They all screamed, then ran out.

* * *

**At Lunch...**

The three girls went into the cafeteria to get Yoohoos, not food, because school food is government food. As they approached the counter, they looked up to see a certain pale snake dude looking at them. "OH MY GOD OROCHIMARU'S THE LUNCH LADY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! RUUUUUUUUUUN!" They ran out, forgetting to pay for the yoohoos. Oh well.

The three ran screaming into the library.

"Ssh!" Hayate coughed again.

"OROCHIMARU'S THE LUNCH LADY AND HE'S SCARY AND WHAT'S HE DOING HERE AND WHY ARE YOU A LIBRARIAN AND WHY CAN'T WE TAKE OVER THE WORLD-" They were throwing questions at poor Hayate, who just about had an asthma attack listening to them.

After they were done, he cleared his throat and said... "Ssh. Don't yell in the library."

They looked at him with faces that clearly read 'you-betrayer-we-trusted-you.' They quietly left the library, in search of Naruto. Why Naruto? They wanted to get suspended. Why? To get away from Orochimaru/Kakashi/Gaara/Sakura/blah. As it turned out, they couldn't get suspended because all the teachers and faculty were being replaced by ninjas. Which was really creepy because Temari turned out to be Sydney's new science teacher. Soon, all the people would be gone. That was perfectly fine with the three outcasts. They didn't mind it one bit. Ninjas as teachers were fine. But it got worse. It goes like this.

Sydney's teachers:  
Science-Temari  
Math-Shikamaru  
Language Arts-Gaara (A/N: -laughs-)  
Social Studies-normal

Emma's teachers:  
Science-normal  
Math-Kakashi  
Language Arts-Sasuke (A/N: WTF! --')  
History-3rd Hokage (A/N: bet he knows a lot about history since he's so old)

Kelsey's teachers:  
Science-normal  
Math-Naruto? What are you doing here?  
Language Arts-Kankuro  
History-Orochimaru (A/N: luch lady/history teacher. yay)

So yeah, torture anyone?

After that lovely schedule change, they all wanted to get suspended, but, that coulnd't happen. The only thing that kept them going was the fact that school let out at 3:30.

* * *

**After School...**

Sydney was about to walk home, when Gaara stopped her. "It seems your grades are dropping..." She got kinda freaked out.

"Sooo...?" She started backing out of the language room.

"So, you're staying to study."

"IT'S ONLY A C!"

"Respect your elders."

"YOU'RE ONLY A YEAR OLDER THAN ME! RESPECT THOSE TALLER THAN YOU!" It was true, Gaara was shorter than her, but that didn't stop him from being intimidating...

"You. Are. Staying. That's. Final."

"No. I. Am. Not. That's. Final." She did a perfect imitation of him and made a mental note to congradulate herself later.

Gaara, meanwhile, was trying really hard to not kill his student. The girl was getting on his last nerve. (A/N: like he had a nerve. he just kills people.) Sydney soon took notice as the sand started to fall from his goard and somehow levitate into the air.

_Note to self, ask Gaara how sand levitates... If not dead... _She started inching her way to the door, which was wide open a second before, and slammed shut a second after. As soon as that happened, she ran for the window. Realizing it was not open, she slowly turned around and looked at her teacher. "Now Gaara-" He glared at her. "-Gaara-_sensei_, there's nothing wrong with talking back to teachers, okay? I just want to go home, I have guitar lessons-" She stopped a minute, taking time to think that Gaara would be a good guitarist, and making another mental note to get him to learn.

Gaara had calmed down by now, and was looking at Sydney, wondering why she stopped talking, then forgot about her and stared at the board. Sydney took this moment to throw the door open, and run screaming down the hall, rounding the corner, and sliding to her locker. She quickly opened it, got her stuff, slammed it shut and ran as fast as her feet would carry her. That of which was too fast, causing her to slide even more, and run into a pole.

Gaara had seen the entire thing because he was now looking out the window, and had found it quite amusing and yet stupid. _What an idiot... _He thought to himself as he walked home.

* * *

13sk: YAY! we'll see what kelsey and emma's day was like next time

kelsey: NOOOOOO!

emma: NOOOOOO!

bob: R&R!


End file.
